Molly's Taste In Men
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-The Empty Earse. Et si elle avait tout faux ! Et si le genre d'hommes de Molly n'était pas les sociopathes mais juste les hommes homosexuels !


Sommaire : Post-The Empty Earse. Et si elle avait tout faux ?! Et si le genre d'hommes de Molly n'était pas les sociopathes mais juste les hommes homosexuels ?!

Pairing : John/Sherlock. (Johnlock) (enfin à peu près lol)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : /!\ attention spoiler saison 3 et particulièrement le 3x01 /!\

Note 2 : bon oki j'avoue Molly m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là lol en fait tout ça c'est à cause de son commentaire sur son type d'hommes ^^

XXXXX

_**Molly's Taste In Men. **_

XXXX

_**Ils étaient en train de parler dans l'escalier, Sherlock arrivant tout doucement à la conclusion qu'aussi bénéfique que son partenariat d'une journée avec Molly soit, il ne pouvait pas continuer.**_

_**-J'espère que vous serez très heureuse, Molly Hooper, vous le méritez. Après tout, les hommes pour lesquels vous craquez ne peuvent pas être tous des sociopathes. **_

_**-Non… ?!**_

_**Sa réponse avait été un peu hésitante mais la confirmation de Sherlock ne l'était pas.**_

_**-Non.**_

_**Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Pour la seconde fois dans ce qui semblait être des moments importants.**_

_**Elle refusa de le regarder s'éloigner mais ajouta au moment où la porte se ferma, dans un demi sourire. **_

_**-C'est peut-être mon type d'hommes. **_

/

L'apéritif improvisé pour les fiançailles de John touchait à sa fin et c'était naturellement que Molly avait proposé à Mrs Hudson de l'aider.

Depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte elle pouvait voir Tom se mêler à la conversation et parler avec la vieille dame et Mary.

Étrangement sa petite conversation avec Sherlock lui revint en mémoire à ce moment-là.

Sur elle et ses ex. Elle et Tom. Elle et les sociopathes.

Sur son type d'hommes…

Quand elle avait lancé cette remarque innocente ce fût le silence qui lui avait répondu, se retrouvant seule ça n'engageait à rien.

Sauf que maintenant elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Son type d'hommes…. Les sociopathes ? Ou tout autre chose… ?!

Elle scruta Tom de plus près, remarquant non pour la première fois certaines de ses attitudes et postures. Il était ce que l'on pouvait parfois qualifié de 'maniéré'.

La jeune femme se secoua la tête, refusant d'aller sur ce terrain-là.

Et pourtant….

-Molly est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta et se retrouva face à… John, qui apparemment, était revenu et était le seul à présent dans la cuisine avec elle.

-Oui très bien. Où est Sherlock ?

Il haussa les épaules, tout sourire.

-Oh vous savez ! Il adore se faire désirer !

Elle lui sourit alors timidement avant de lancer un regard global sur la pièce adjacente et de se lancer, hésitante.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Tom ?

John l'examina un instant avant de détourner les yeux et de les poser sur Tom au loin.

-Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Molly sourit à nouveau.

-Oui, il l'est.

Puis elle fronça le nez.

-Sherlock et moi avons eu une conversation à son sujet tout à l'heure….

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui, enfin plutôt à *mon* sujet…. A propos de mon _**type d'hommes**_, si j'en ai un… Vous n'avez jamais eu de type préféré vous ?

-Si bien sûr, les femmes…

Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée.

-Non je veux dire de type d'homme…. Vous n'avez jamais été attiré par un homme ? Par quelqu'un qui…

-Pardon ?!

La jeune légiste ne se rendit même pas compte du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez son voisin, continuant dans sa lancée.

Le scrutant scrupuleusement, elle continua.

-Vous êtes très séduisant et vous faites très 'mâle' avec ce côté doux et protecteur, enfin plus que Sherlock mais je…

-J'vous demande pardon ?!

Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait perdu l'ancien militaire dans sa tirade, l'ayant sans doute perturbé par son analyse.

-Excusez-moi Dr Watson…

-John.

-John… C'est juste que lorsque Sherlock a compris que je voyais quelqu'un il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas un sociopathe….

Sans le vouloir, cela fit rire le médecin.

-Et évidemment qu'il ne l'est pas mais… Je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi Sherlock et pourquoi Jim à l'époque….

John fit un pas en avant et lui toucha l'épaule, se voulant rassurant.

-Ecoutez Molly…

-Non ce n'est rien, ça va. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que peut-être mon type d'hommes n'était pas spécialement les sociopathes. Je suis peut-être juste attirée par les hommes gays.

John s'étouffa quelques secondes, ne croyant pas réellement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?!

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire triste cette fois.

-N'est-ce pas _évident_ voyons !?

Il ne sût quoi faire à part de nouveau regarder en direction du fameux Tom, qu'il trouva en face de Sherlock qui était revenu.

Contemplant alors les similitudes de langages corporels il acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte.

Molly marquait sans doute un point valide.

-Peut-être mais….

Il ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Partageant un regard qui en disant long avec Molly il comprit que c'était parfaitement inutile.

XXXXX


End file.
